la aburrida fiesta de clausura
by laraila
Summary: la fiesta de clausura del grand prix es aburrida ¿cierto Yuri? además que JJ te dejó el corazón roto ¿cierto Yuri? entonces ¿por qué no olvidarlo todo en una noche de pasión? ya sabes, tú, mi pareja, y yo. advertencias: lemon de un trío


**uuuffff, me costó sacarlo, nunca antes en la vida he escrito un trío, así que sean buena gente y sépanme disculpar algún que otro fallo jajaja.**

 **además que inspiración-chan se fue a la mitad de estar escribiendo, y bueno, ya saben que cuando inspiración-chn se vá, no vuelve hasta que le de la gana, así que será**

\- pero Víctor… yurio es demasiado joven

\- eso ya lo sé, pero ya habíamos dicho que se lo preguntaríamos. Si dice que no, intentamos convencerlo, si aun así no cede, nos vamos.

\- pero solo tiene 16, tal vez sea demasiado, además acaba de terminar con JJ

\- ¡ese bastardo le puso los cuernos! Además míralo de esta manera: que sea solo por despecho, vamos Yuuri, dí que sí.

\- uff, está bien, pero si no nos vuelve a hablar le daré la razón.

Y es que es verdad. Todas las fiestas de clausura del grand prix son aburridísimas, y ésta en particular era peor aún, pues Yurio no tenía más remedio que verse con el bastardo de JJ, quien no tuvo la valentía de terminar con él antes de acostarse con su ahora prometida de nombre Isabella.

Peor aún fue el día en que descubrió todo. Había llegado algo más temprano de lo normal, y el celular de JJ estaba con la luz de los mensajes encendida, al parecer se le había quedado antes de salir. Confiaba plenamente en su novio, pensó que tal vez alguno de sus amigos o familiares lo estaba buscando, y como lo conocía a todos iba a decirle que quien escribía era él y no JJ, y que había dejado su celular para que esa persona llamara luego, pero lo que vio… vamos, que ni siquiera se había molestado en borrar las fotos y conversaciones calientes previas. Cuando llegó JJ la relación terminó entre gritos y lágrimas.

El año anterior le había ganado al cerdo por 0.12 puntos… ¡0.12! pero de todas formas estaba feliz. Un mes después ocurrió "aquello". Pero este año, todos estos molestos sentimientos los distrajeron a último minuto, fallando su último salto, arrastrándolo a un patético tercer lugar. Sabía que el oro estaba fuera de su alcance ¡Yuuri había vuelto a romper su propio record! Y los puntos de diferencia eran demasiados, pero a JJ, perdió contra él por una diferencia de 3 puntos.

"Si tan solo no me hubiese distraído en ese último flip, hubiese tenido segundo lugar, JJ no me hubiera ganado, de todas las personas del mundo ¡por qué me tuvo que ganar él!"

\- ohh, pero si son el cerdo y el idiota – dijo al ver a la feliz pareja acercarse a él, se sentaron uno a cada lado. Yuri por su parte intentaba ocultar como pudiera sus sentimientos.

\- hola Yuuri – le dijo Víctor de una manera… ¿extraña? Demasiado cerca a decir verdad, cosa que le hiso alejarse un poco, pero al otro lado estaba el japonés, por lo que no podía hacer mucha distancia.

\- ¿qué quieren? – les respondió de mala manera, como siempre.

\- queríamos proponerte algo – le dijo su compañero ruso.

\- la fiesta está muy aburrida, y ya saludamos a todos quienes debíamos saludar – continuó el japonés.

\- ¿y entonces? – les preguntó el hada rusa desconfiando un poco del tono… ¿lascivo? Que estaban usando ambos.

"con Yuri es mejor ser directo" pensó Víctor

\- vamos a divertirnos a mi cuarto, ya sabes a qué me refiero – Yuri intentó buscar refugio en la mirada del japonés, pero éste lo miraba de la misma manera. Se avergonzó por completo… ¡eran unos pervertidos!

\- malditos pervertido, ni en diez mil años me monto un trío con ustedes – iba a pararse de su asiento, pero ambos lo volvieron a sentar, como habían prometido, iban a insistir solo una vez.

\- vamos Yuri, será divertido – dijo el de cabellos negros mientras acariciaba la mano del rubio.

\- esto está demasiado aburrido, seguro te sirve para quitarte al canadiense de pacotilla de tu cabeza – le susurró Víctor.

Yurio se quedó unos minutos pensando en eso, era verdad. Jamás lo había hecho con nadie más que el estúpido de JJ, ¿por qué no? Sería algo así como devolvérsela ¿no?

\- además que la fiesta está aburrida – le dijo el japonés al ver que el rubio estaba considerándolo

\- nadie tiene por qué enterarse – continuaban dándole razones.

Yurio hacía los pros y contras en su cabeza, las sumas y restas de los posibles resultados, hasta que al final.

\- es-está bi-bien… pero… ¡si hacen algo demasiado extraño me largo! – aclaró rápidamente antes de que se le acabara el aire.

La pareja se sonrió de manera algo pervertida, y se dirigieron los tres al cuarto de la pareja "oficial" por así decirlo. Como ya era tarde, Yakov no puso problema de que Yuri se fuera de ahí, de todas formas, no quedaba demasiada gente.

Al llegar al lugar, solo encendieron una de las lámparas, dando un aire extraño a toda la habitación por estar poco iluminada. Por un minuto el adolescente consideró que tal vez era una mala idea, e iba a arrepentirse. Pero antes de cualquier cosa, los labios de Víctor estaban sobre los suyos. Al principio se asustó un poco, pues era distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero luego de unos segundos decidió entregarse en parte a ese beso. El brazo del ruso mayor rodeó su cadera, acercándose aún más, para luego separarse y ver la mirada lujuriosa de Víctor.

Estaba recomponiéndose, cuando ahora el japonés se acercó a él, e hiso lo mismo, lo besó en los labios, pero esta vez mojando un poco su labio inferior. Yurio entendió la indirecta, y dejando parte de su orgullo de lado, se decidió a abrir su boca. La lengua de Yuuri empezó a pasearse por todo el lugar, mientras sentía como Víctor se comía a ambos con la mirada. La mano de Yuuri se posó en su nuca, profundizando todavía más la intromisión, hasta que la falta de aire se hiso presente. Un leve hormigueo empezaba a aparecer en su vientre.

Víctor tomó los hombros del más pequeño, y siguieron a Yuuri quien se dirigía a la cama y se sentaba en ella. Yuri se puso a su lado, y Víctor detrás de ellos. El más pequeño estaba tenso todavía, no lograba decidir si era bueno o mala idea todo esto. Aún tenía tiempo para arrepentirse ¿cierto?

El ruso de cabellos blancos, empezó a quitar la camisa de Yuri desde atrás, pasando sus brazos por los lados, y besando las partes de su espalda que empezaban a quedar al descubierto. Yuuri se apoderó de sus labios y respiración, dejándolo confundido luego de cada toque, al punto que se demoró en enterarse que poco a poco sus pantalones desaparecieron, y la ropa de los otros dos también, quedándose los tres únicamente en ropa interior. Las caricias adormecían su cuerpo entero y sus sentidos, al punto de que empezó a corresponder y acariciar la nuca del que estaba al frente suyo.

La pareja se miró a los ojos, diciéndose sin palabras "ya es hora". Víctor quitó esa última prenda que le quedaba al rubio.

\- ¿Víctor? – iba a preguntar hasta donde iban a llegar con esto, pero fue interrumpido por una sensación ya conocida. Un dedo intruso había entrado en ese lugar que solo una persona hasta ese minuto había profanado. Antes de que pudiera protestar algo, se dio cuenta que Yuuri había bajado de la cama y se había arrodillado, y sin previo aviso le había dado una lamida a su miembro que aún no terminaba de endurecerse.

\- mmggghhh – se escapó de sus labios ante la sensación.

\- relájate y disfruta, Yuuri – le susurraba Víctor en su oído, mientras metía dos dedos más a ese lugar. La excitación empezaba a nublarle la vista, le daba vergüenza hacer esto con ellos dos, pero a estas alturas… ¿Qué importa?

Yuuri y Víctor estaban ya bastante excitados, pero no querían apurarse y asustar a Yuuri, si bien no era virgen, tenía solo 16 años, mientras que ellos 24 y 28, debían ser cuidadosos.

Yuuri tomó el pie de Yuri, y empezó a frotar su propia excitación al ritmo de sus lamidas, para finalmente engullirlo por completo, y continuar con los vaivenes. Víctor por su parte, sacó los dedos de ese lugar, puso a Yuuri arriba suyo y lentamente empezó a meter su virilidad dentro, bajando sus caders con cuiddo a lo largo de su deseo, hasta por fin quedar completamente sentado ahí..

Se detuvieron unos segundos esperando a que el más joven se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

\- ¿te está gustando Yuri? – le preguntó Víctor cuando empezó con las embestidas, primero lentas y cuidadosas, pero cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, subiendo y bajando las caderas de éste mientras que el japonés les seguía el ritmo y se frotaba. Las manos de los dos hombres sobre su cuerpo era una sensación demasiado excitante y nueva para él, además que se notaba que tenían más experiencia que él. Yuri no hallaba que hacer con sus manos. Al final una fue tomada por Víctor, para que se relajara, y con la otra acariciaba los cabellos de Yuuri. Víctor de vez en cuando le hacía girar su cabeza para besarlo de manera profunda y húmeda, quitándole el poco aire que era capaz de conseguir.

\- mmmggh, aaahhh – sus gemidos no podían ser callados, y cada estocada era más profunda y placentera que la anterior. Y la cálida boca de Yuuri… dios, se sentía demasiado bien. Su ritmo cardíaco comenzaba a subir, su orgasmo se aproximaba rápidamente. Cuando ya estaba a punto de tocar las estrellas, ambos hombres se detuvieron. Iba a quejarse, pero esta vez fue Yuuri quien le dijo desde abajo.

\- todavía no Yurio – el de cabellos negros se acercó a su cara, y le dio un suave beso, no tan demandante como los anteriores, mientras que Víctor lo movía de posición.

El japonés se puso detrás de él, y alzó sus caderas, dejándolo en 4, mientras que Víctor se posicionó al frente suyo. Ahora era Yuuri quien ingresó al lugar. Se sentía diferente, pero no menos delicioso. Era menos fuerte, más tranquilo, pero más certero, daba en el punto justo que le encantaba haciéndole ver estrellas cada vez que lo hacía. Víctor no se quedaba atrás, éste acercó su propio miembro a la boca de Yuri.

\- un-nunca he he-hecho eso – dijo avergonzado a más no poder, no podía creer que le estuviera pidiendo eso. además que sus sentidos abandonaban su cuerpo con cada embestida de Yuuri.

\- hay una primera vez para todo Yuri – le dijo con su aterciopelada voz en el oído, para luego lamerlo un poco y morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Volvió a acercar esa sensible parte de su anatomía, y esta vez sí. Empezó con tímidas lamidas, y un ligero gruñido le indicó que iba por buen camino, eso le dio la confianza suficiente para continuar.

\- no uses los dientes – le dijo el que estaba detrás suyo, mientras abría su propia entrada con una mano y masajeaba el miembro del rubio con la otra, brindándole aún más placer, pero sus gemidos eran callados por el otro falo que estaba en su interior. De vez en cuando sentía besos en su cuello dejados por el japonés.

El sabor era extraño, pero las sensaciones que le daba Yuuri lo hacían olvidarse de cualquier disgusto y simplemente se entregaba al placer. Tenerlos a ambos dentro era algo aturdidor.

\- mmmhhg, Yuri, basta – le dijo el ruso mayor mientras lo alejaba – me voy a venir – el japonés también estaba en su límite, y él mismo ya no pudo contener su orgasmo.

\- aaahhh, ahhhhh – dijo mientras la mano de Yuuri se manchaba con el líquido blanquecino. Víctor salió de su boca y manchó un poco su cuello cuando se vino, y Yuuri también salió de su interior cuando terminó.

Yuri se desplomó en la cama, cansado, jadeante y vulnerable. Era algo completamente nuevo para él, sin duda había sido el mejor orgasmo de su corta vida.

\- increíble – dijo Víctor – mirando a sus compañeros de esa noche.

\- ¿estás bien Yuri? – le preguntó el actual campeón del grand prix

\- s-sí – dijo entre jadeos

\- bien porque no hemos terminado – dijo el mayor, se fijó nuevamente y se dio cuenta que los otros dos estaban erectos otra vez ¿¡cómo tan rápido?!

\- pero parece que Yuri aún no está listo, dejemos pasar unos minutos – le contestó su pareja preocupado por el menor. Yuri no podía creer que les quedaran energías todavía, él estaba exhausto.

\- podríamos esperar, o hacer esto – dijo mientras tomaba la cabeza de su pareja oficial y la besaba, pero era muy demandante. A pesar de que a veces separaban sus labios, sus lenguas seguían unidas, danzando dentro de la cavidad de uno y del otro, mientras que los dedos de Víctor exploraban su otra cavidad, previamente preparada. De alguna u otra forma, a Yuri se le antojaba. Definitivamente en solo una noche ese par lo habían transformado en un pervertido.

Víctor puso una de las piernas de Yuuri en su hombro, aprovechándose de la flexibilidad de todo buen patinador, para luego penetrarlo de manera rápida y violenta, sacándole gemidos de placer. Era evidente que solo querían provocar a Yuri, pero su orgullo era más fuerte. Debía admitir que la cara del cerdo cuando Víctor tocaba "ese punto" era demasiado excitante. Estaba sonrojado, con los labios hinchados, y perlado por el sudor, uno de sus brazos intentaba ocultar su mirada excitada, pero Víctor se encargaba de dejar al descubierto esas expresiones.

\- ¿quieres seguir con esto Yuuri? – le preguntó el mayor de todos separándose de su pareja, el japonés se acercó a él. Estiró las piernas del pequeño ruso dejándolo sentado, mientras que él mismo se sentó en su regazo quedando ambos de frente, poco a poco el japonés empezó a auto penetrarse con el miembro de Yuuri, regalándole ahora a él esas hermosas expresiones.

\- ¿no es hermoso verlo así Yuri? – le preguntó Víctor mientras nuevamente sus caderas eran alzadas, y nuevamente era penetrado por él, quedando en medio entre los dos nuevamente, pero ahora con menos espacio. Ambos hombres se sincronizarlo para darle un ritmo que pasaba de lento, a desenfrenado, para calmarse nuevamente, y hacerle perder poco a poco la cordura.

Víctor lo penetraba, y él estaba dentro de Yuuri, ni en un millón de años se hubiese imaginado es escena, pero ahora mismo el placer lo inundaba de maneras que jamás pudo imaginarse, ni en sus más bizarros sueños.

De vez en cuando el japonés se acercaba para besarlo n los labios, en el cuello y en su pecho, mientras que Víctor a veces lo hacía girarse para besarlo también, y dejar besos es su cuello, hombros y espaldas.

Las manos de Víctor acariciaban todo su cuerpo, quemaban cada lugar por el cual pasaban. Sus muslos sus caderas, estómago, todo.

Una de sus manos había sido apresada por la de Yuuri, mientras que la otra, en un acto de valentía, se había atrevido a masajear el miembro del japonés, sacándole aún más gemidos y más expresiones, mientras que la temperatura entre ambos cuerpos se hacía insoportable. Quería ver más de Yuuri, quería sentir más de Víctor.

\- aaahh, me vengo… Yuuri

\- mmmggh, ahhh, yo igual – le respondió el de cabellos negros.

Finalmente, ambos Yuris se vinieron al mismo tiempo, en un gemido ahogado en un beso húmedo y profundo, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de sacar su miembro de ahí. Segundos después se vino Víctor en su interior también.

Ahora sí que estaba en su límite, se apoyó en el pecho de Víctor mientras que éste salía de su interior, y Yuuri también se estaba alejando, pero antes de que dijeran cualquier cosa, ya se había dormido.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Despertó por la luz que se colaba en la ventana. Tenía puesto un camisón limpio, que le quedaba algo grande, por lo que no podía ser suya. Estaba limpio, y había despertado en un sofá al lado de la cama en donde vio a la pareja dormir plácidamente. Seguro que ellos lo lavaron, cambiaron, y dejaron ahí luego de… eso que hicieron.

La noche había sido buena, no podía negarlo, y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, jamás se había sentido así con el idiota de JJ, los otros dos empezaron a despertar.

\- buenos días – dijeron al mismo tiempo, se dieron un tierno y rápido beso y se incorporaron en la cama algo adormilados.

\- ¿vamos a desayunar? – preguntó el japonés dirigiéndose al baño

\- yo bajo primero – dijo el más joven – todavía hay uno que otro reportero y no quiero que sospechen nada.

\- tienes razón, pero tampoco creo que importe mucho – dijo Víctor, pero el rubio ya se había levantado.

\- mi habitación es la de al frente, me cambio rápido ahí y luego bajo, ustedes malditos pervertidos vallan en un rato más.

Una ligera risita salió de los labios de Víctor

\- ni que los tríos se hagan de a dos, tú también participaste – le dijo divertido, sabía que el orgullo del gato arisco de hielo era grande, por lo que molestarlo era muy divertido.

\- ¡cállate viejo! – le gritó y se fue, bajando rápidamente al segundo piso donde estaba el comedor, se aseguró de ocultar muy bien las marcas, por lo menos habían sido considerados y dejaron muy pocas, y las que habían eran fáciles de ocultar. Le daba vergüenza el haberse entregado de esa manera tan fácil, pero al fin y al cabo, no se arrepentía, pero su orgullo no le iba a permitir admitirlo.

\- hola gatita – le dijo JJ para molestarlo apenas lo vio, siempre, a pesar de lo que había sucedido entre ambos, el idiota lo molestaba, pero esta vez era distinto.

\- no molestes – le dijo con toda la indiferencia que su corazón sentía, descolocando al canadiense que esperaba patadas gritos y quizás una que otra lágrima. Pero para Yuuri, todo lo que tenga que ver con él, ya no importaba.

\- oh, hola otabek – dijo el rubio cuando vio entrar al kázajo, para luego sentarse junto a él.

JJ se quedó viendo a ambos, sobretodo fijándose en como otabek miraba con amor y devoción a Yuuri, pero esa… esa es otra historia.

 **y eso fue todo, aunque dejé las cosas algo abiertas para una posible continuación, ya sea de JJ arrepintiéndose de todo y disculpándose o de otabek con Yurio. ambas parejas me gustan por igual.**

 **o tal vez hacer dos finales alternativos, uno donde se quede con JJ y otro donde se queda con otabek... ¿qué dicen? bueno, dejo de hablar me despido, adiós :D**


End file.
